Show No Emotion
by K3IR
Summary: Shields up. Face blank. Let nothing show. Let no one in. Show no emotion. She's always fine, it's always just assumed that she'll be fine. But this time? This time she's not fine. Blaise/Jeremy. *On Hiatus*


**Hey, do you remember that one time; I said I'd start posting more stories regularly? Oops.**

**Anyways; BOOM BABY! I'm back!**

**I'd like to inform you all that I am officially sixteen. My birthday was last Monday. I like nice reviews and favouring my stories as birthday presents please.**

**This is a Blaise and Jeremy fic; it'll hopefully be a two shot, leave a review if you would like me to continue it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

0000

Shield's up. Face blank. Let nothing show. Let no one in.

Words she lives by. Words she's drilled into her head since the day her dad left.

Show no emotion.

It was working, she was doing well, she was focused on work, let a few people in, let them trust her, let herself trust them. Everything was good until Ken died, Maria quit, Lieutenant Chuckles was assigned Captain, and _he_ was assigned to the team.

Now her settings have been reset to default.

Show no emotion.

One foot in front of the other, she thinks as she walks out of the therapists' office and down the hall. The weight has been lifted from her shoulders, she doesn't carry that burden around with her anymore, it's not just her that knows about Kolo, and the only other person she's told literally can't tell anyone because he's bound by doctor patient confidentiality. She doesn't know whether she wants to laugh or cry at the newest situation she's in. She'll do both, but not here.

Show no emotion.

Hold your head up high, she tells herself, pushing through the double doors and into the precinct. The funny thing about telling someone your secret is that you think that that person has told everyone you've ever been in contact with. So the paranoia running through her is obviously understandable as she looks around the precinct and feels as if all eyes are on her.

The reality here is; no one's looking at her. She wants a giant hole to appear from nowhere and just swallow her up. Apparently that's too much to ask for.

Show no emotion.

He's staring at her; his puppy dog brown eyes grow bigger when she spares him a glimpse. She wouldn't mind if a giant hole appeared and swallowed _him _up. How can someone's eyes grow that big anyway? He should seek out a doctor for that.

Her confidence is slipping the more he looks at her. She shouldn't even be here; she was given the rest of the afternoon off. She can feel his eyes staring holes in the side of her head. Didn't anyone ever tell him that staring was rude?

She doesn't know what a panic attack feels like, but she's pretty sure she's about to have one.

Face blank. Let nothing show. Let no one in.

Show. No. Emotion.

"Blaise?" Oh god, he sounds concerned, she's let something show, her mask must have a crack…

"What, Rednerd?" She replies coolly. Nice save. She's fine, she's always fine… She's sick and tired of being fine.

"Are you alright?" God, she wishes he'd stop being so caring, it's getting harder and harder to keep him at a distance when he looks at her like that.

"Of course I am." She smiles at him, it's tight, and forced, and it's shown too much, he's suspecting. Leave! Abort! Gracefully exit stage freakin' left.

"Can we talk later?" her breath hitches, he looks at her expectantly, now she definitely knows there's an impending panic attack.

"I'm kinda bust at the moment-"

"Which is why I asked if we could talk later…?"

"I'm busy later too."

"Well how about-?"

"I'm busy for the rest of the week. Are we done here? Because I have case reports to finish before Chuckles bursts a blood vessel." She continues walking towards her desk, not bothering to wait for a response.

0000

It's well past midnight when there's a knock on her door, she knows who it is, she doesn't have to bother looking through the peephole, she can feel his curiosity and worry radiating off him and through the door.

"What do you want Jeremy?" He's standing there, looking sheepish, and stepping from one foot to the other.

"I know you said you were busy, and I know it was rude and kind of intrusive to show up without a phone call or something, but we really need to talk…" He pushes past her and further into the apartment, turning around to face her.

Show no emotion.

She shuts the door, slowly turning around to face him as she schools her features, "I thought I told you I was fine?"

"I'm not here about that, although it's obvious that you're not fine, I'm here to talk about us."

"There is no us." She returns, back stiffening, her mask set firmly in place.

Show no emotion.

"But there was, and as much as you try to deny it, you can't. Even you have to admit that there was something there, that there is _still _something there." He's closer now, invading her personal space, she can smell his cologne, his aftershave, it's messing with her head, she can't breathe…

Stepping back, her bright blue eyes dim, growing steely; she shuts down. Closes up.

Show no emotion.

"What about Amy, hm? Does your new girlfriend know you're here? I don't think she'd like it if she could see us right now. Go back to her Jeremy, she's the safer option, she's nice, and sweet, lesser chance of you getting hurt. She likes you; she wants something real, something I can't give you. You deserve someone like her." The vice settles over her heart, her voice coming out clear and calm. He wanted to talk, fine. She's made her peace, he's made his. Time for him to leave. Time for the both of them to move on.

Show no emotion.

She moves towards the door, intending to open it for him, her plans are cut short when his hand appears from nowhere, shutting the door before she can fully open it.

"What the hell are-?" His gaze stops her words, mouth hanging open.

"Don't do that." He barks, frustrated.

"Don't do what?!" She replies, equally as frustrated.

"Stop shutting me out, let me in Blaise, let me help." He pleads.

"I don't need you to come to my rescue, I don't need you to try and fix me. _I'm not broken. _I don't need you to be my knight in shining armour. _I don't need you._" Her whispers harsh, she tries opening the door again, only to have him slam it shut for the second time.

"When will you stop and realise that you can't carry the weight of the world on our shoulders forever? For once, _just once, _trust me. Let me in." He's yelling at her, pleading with her.

She can't.

Show no emotion.

"I really think you should leave now." She tells him quietly, looking at her feet.

Let no one in. Show no emotion.

"Blaise, please…" he tries one more time, his voice cracking, the emotion getting to him. Tears welling in both their eyes. The air's thick and it's getting harder for her to breathe.

Shaking her head, she places a hand in the middle of his chest, gently pushing him back. Reaching for the door, he lets her open it this time. Walking out without any arguments; without a word.

Shields up. Face blank. Let nothing show. Let no one in.

Show no emotion.

0000

* * *

**I'm really sorry if they both seems like they're OOC, but I don't usually write for Blaise and Jeremy, I'm usually with the Maltara Mob. But if you did like it, I'll finish it and turn it into a two shot. If not, I'll leave it as it is in an angsty mess.**

***Whistles birthday tune* woops, I forgot, I'm sixteen. And once again, I may remind you, I like reviews. I'll give you some birthday cake. Yes, this is a bribe, take it.**


End file.
